girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Category talk:Master Payne's Circus of Adventure
I would prefer not to have this as a sub-category of Category:Characters. I see your reasoning for making it so, but (1) there's an awful lot of stuff in this category that is non-Character, and (2) the characters categorized here already are in Category:Characters anyway. Structuring the category tree this way just creates confusion. But let's discuss. -- that old bearded guy 20:59, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :If any group of characters needs to be listed together in one place, it's this one. I see only two solutions: 1) create a Master Payne's category just for characters or reorganize the articles under this one. --mnenyver 21:03, 8 March 2008 (UTC) ::I take your point, but I'm still unwilling to categorize the shows, etc., as characters. Would you tolerate a sub-Category:Performers in Master Payne's Circus of Adventure? -- that old bearded guy 21:14, 8 March 2008 (UTC) ::: I'm not sure the shows should even be in this category. The circus put them on, yes, but they didn't make them up or have any particular claim to them. -Acacia, as 68.238.109.186 21:23, 8 March 2008 (UTC) ::::I think the shows belong, iff they are clearly part of Master Payne's repertoire. Not all are. Has The Turbines of Atlantis ever been mentioned in any of the Circus arcs? Looks to me like it was just an in the story, in which case it should not be categorized here -- which demonstrates why shows that are part of the Circus' rep should be categorized with the Circus. -- that old bearded guy 21:44, 8 March 2008 (UTC) ::::: I think there's a total of one named Heterodyne story we don't specifically know they do- two if we count Dragon From Mars. I don't think it's really vital. Also, if the shows are left out, I think this category fits much better under Characters- the Battle Circus and so on would still be there, of course, but there's a bit of a fuzzy line between clanks that are characters and clanks that aren't anyway... -Acacia, as 68.238.109.186 21:53, 8 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Oh, there are more; Revenge of the Weasel Queen is another thing in the "interlude" class, and while it may or may not be a Heterodyne play, it certainly exists in folio (not Foglio...) form -- there's some place in the story (I'll hunt it up eventually) where one of the characters, not in the Circus, is reading it. Of course it's different in featuring Agatha, etc., rather than Bill and Barry, but it's still an illustration of why a category for non-Payne stories is needed. As for whether the Circus "made them up," remember that the Circus is already hard at work a new story involving the Monster Horse Beastie, so I think you give them too little credit as regards the others. (How are they going to work MHB into something involving Bill and Barry? Dunno, but they're going to do it.) I really feel quite strongly that this category should be retained with the current structure and members. QUITE strongly. -- that old bearded guy 22:02, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::I don't really have an opinion in this discussion, I just happen to know that the "canonical" (as always, I feel the term only loosely applies to GG) reference to RotWQ is easy to find: . — Zarchne 22:25, 8 March 2008 (UTC) I vote for the new, separate category for just the characters: Master Payne's Performers. Sound good? As for the shows, I say just list them all in their own category, which can also be a subcat of this one. --mnenyver 22:09, 8 March 2008 (UTC)